Sacrifice
by euphorie-stirred
Summary: OS - Harry Potter est mort. Le monde sorcier est en faillite. La vie de tous se trouve entre les mains d'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes. Un soir un affrontement déraille. Hermione Granger est sur le point de mourir... Mais un miracle se produit. HG/DM


**Sacrifice**

Voilà, voilà ! Un petit OS écrit pour le plaisir ! Une soudaine envie, un coup de tête. Il faut toujours suivre ses pensées !

C'est évidemment une Dramione, je me base pour le moment sur ce couple qui me passionne… J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelque part en Angleterre, perdu dans les fin fonds des campagnes, dans une prairie d'ordinaire si calme et légère, avait lieu une terrible bataille. C'était un véritable bain de sang, les corps tombaient et pleuvaient sur le sol, tandis que des éclairs noirs, puis blancs éclataient en surgissant de nulle part.

Un camp était pris au dépourvu, paniqué et désespéré, alors que l'autre éprouvait une joie sadique et malsaine, tout en se délectant de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Les partisans de Lord Voldemort avaient par chance, une taupe qui se trouvait dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce dernier, dans un voyage prévu depuis déjà longtemps, avait été pris en embuscade, trahi. Depuis peu, les membres de la Résistance étaient perdus, abattus et plus triste que jamais… Ce ne fut pas difficile de les prendre par surprise.

En effet, Harry Potter n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait été tué lors d'une patrouille des plus insignifiantes, par Lucius Malefoy en personne. Ce dernier, lâche, avait lancé un Avada Kedavra au Survivant, tandis que le jeune homme avait eu le dos tourné… Celui qui avait été l'espoir de milliers –voir de millions- de personnes, n'était plus qu'un souvenir, encore douloureux dans le cœur des membres de l'Ordre…

Le monde sorcier n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il était en faillite. Tous les commerces avaient fermés, les écoles aussi, et hommes comme femmes se tapissaient dans l'ombre, de peur d'être assassinés par des Mangemorts. Ces derniers rôdaient dans les villes et les villages, semant la terreur et la soumission sur leur passage…

Tous avaient perdu espoir. Tous, sauf une personne. Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme avait été dévastée par la mort d'Harry. Elle n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru… Puis la vérité s'était imposée à elle telle une claque. En voyant le corps inanimé et dénué de vie de son meilleur ami, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait été inconsolable. Durant des jours elle avait pleuré silencieusement la mort d'Harry Potter, l'Elu qui avait échoué. Elle était passée par un nombre incommensurable d'émotions. L'abattement, l'anéantissement, le désespoir, la douleur, le néant, la léthargie, le chagrin, la douleur une nouvelle fois, la colère, la haine, la rage, le désespoir –encore-… Puis un jour elle était revenue à elle, en voyant ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus, les proches qui avaient autrefois côtoyés Harry.

Ils étaient des lâches. Ils ne pouvaient pas se terrer chez eux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un jeune garçon ayant porté le monde sur ses épaules, était mort. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne rien faire après tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis jusque là. Bon sang ils étaient la Résistance ! L'espoir, c'était eux !

Alors Hermione avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle avait laissé sa mélancolie et sa rancœur de côté, puis elle avait toqué aux portes, sans gêne. Elle avait rabroué tous ceux qui se noyaient dans leur chagrin. Elle les avait fait sortir de chez eux, leur avait montré ce qu'était devenu le monde. Un monde empli de désolation…

Certains n'avaient pas bougé et avaient décidé de rester cacher. D'autres, avaient aussitôt réagi à l'appel malgré la douleur constante qui perdurerait longtemps… L'Ordre du Phénix revivait de nouveau. Cet Ordre là, jamais il ne mourrait. Hermione se l'était juré…

Par la suite, ils avaient mis en place de nouvelles offensives. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts, ou pas encore fous, avaient élaboré des plans. Ils s'étaient concertés dans différents endroits, à différents moments. Avec les Mangemorts qui allaient et venaient sans cesse dans chaque recoin de l'Angleterre, il était dur de pouvoir organiser la Révolution… Mais Hermione, soutenue par Ron, le reste des Weasley, des anciens professeurs, Neville, Luna, des camarades qui avaient autrefois étudié avec elle à Poudlard, gardait espoir. Elle y croyait dur comme fer. Plus que personne, elle voulait venger Harry.

On ne touchait pas à ses proches… Elle était une lionne, et après avoir longtemps sommeillé –trop longtemps même-, elle sortait de nouveau les griffes et les crocs pour frapper fort, là où cela faisait mal.

Ce soir-là avait été un de ses grands soirs. Le but avait été de récupérer un stock de baguette car au cours d'une dernière bataille, un sort avait pulvérisé les seules armes de nos chers sorciers qui s'étaient retrouvés démunis pour la plupart. Arthur Weasley avec l'aide de Rémus Lupin et Kingsley, avait mis au point une offensive. Un groupe de l'Ordre irait sur place, pour se réapprovisionner…

Parmi eux donc, Arthur, Rémus et Kingsley qui menait l'opération, puis Hermione qui participait à tout sans exception, Luna, Seamus, Cho, Dean, quelques autres sorciers… Ginny, Ron et ses frères, Molly, Neville ainsi que d'autres, restaient couverts dans leur repère. Pour cette mission, il répondait au nombre 20. C'était beaucoup, certes, mais depuis peu, tout avait tendance à trop dégénérer, étonnamment, et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi… Les Mangemorts apparaissaient toujours au moment propice et faisait capoter tous leurs plans en un rien de temps ! Ce soir ne faisait pas l'exception…

Alors qu'ils venaient de tous s'emparer de baguettes qu'ils avaient réduites et cachées sous leur couche de vêtement, Hermione entendit des bruits étranges. Des craquements, des chuchotements, puis des « plop », caractéristiques de transplanage… Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda autour d'elle. Luna et Cho avaient entendu la même chose.

\- Les garçons ? Vous avez entendu ? Je crois que vous devriez vous dépêchez… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Rémus, alerte, tendit l'oreille et fronça à son tour les sourcils, serrant brièvement sa baguette entre ses doigts, prêt à passer à l'attaque… Alors qu'il allait répondre à Hermione et assurer qu'ils devaient en effet partir, un éclair surgit de nulle part, et un membre de l'Ordre tomba au sol, mort. Un Avada… Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la prairie, le calme avant la tempête comme l'on disait, puis ce fut la débandade…

\- Protégez-vous ! Par deux, par deux ! Hurla une voix d'homme, d'où perçait des aigus paniqués.

Arthur Weasley avait eu l'idée de faire des duos pour se protéger mutuellement en cas d'attaque. C'était beaucoup plus sûr, et surtout plus utile. Face à un Mangemort, on ne tenait jamais bien longtemps… On avait beau dire, la magie noire était l'égale de la magie blanche, si ce n'était qu'elle la dépassait même.

\- Avada Ke…

\- Protego ! S'égosilla Hermione, courant aux côtés de Rémus, qui était son partenaire.

Peu à peu, des nuages de fumée noire se formèrent et prirent l'apparence d'hommes couverts de leur cape et cachés par leur masque. Un, deux, trois… Dix… Quinze… Vingt… Vingt-trois… Et ils apparaissaient encore et encore ! Bientôt les sorts fusèrent, et ce ne fut plus qu'un brouhaha, un amas compact de chair humaine. Le sang commença à voler dans les airs, éclaboussant les vêtements et les visages crispés par la peur et la colère. Comment avaient-ils su cette fois-ci ? Plus que jamais, ils avaient été discrets, avaient tout revu dans les moindres détails, s'étaient relatés des centaines de fois le déroulement de l'expédition ! Comment ces satanés Mangemorts avaient su que les membres du Phénix seraient à cet endroit précis à cette heure-ci ?

\- Endoloris ! S'exclama un homme masqué.

\- Expelliarmus ! Répondit Cho.

\- Sectumsempra ! Hurla une femme.

\- Luna ! Protego !

\- Attention ! Dean !

Des hurlements de douleur, par ci et par là, des cris de rage, des hoquets de terreur, des gémissements, le bruit de la chair qui se déchire, des craquements d'os qui cèdent, les corps qui s'affaissent au sol… Les uns se protègent, les autres s'abandonnent. Bientôt ils sont tous en sueur, le corps tremblant, ils ne peuvent pas transplaner, leur nombre diminue considérablement, et les Mangemorts arrivent par vagues intarissables…

\- On se replie, on se replie !

\- Kingsley !... Protego !... On ne peut pas ! Ils… Endoloris !... Ils sont trop nombreux !... Expelliarmus ! Arthur, désespéré et surtout blessé, était attaqué de toutes parts. Il était un des piliers de l'Ordre.

Depuis peu, Voldemort savait qu'une Résistance persistait. Et il voulait à tout prix éliminer ceux qui faisaient la force de cette fameuse Résistance. Arthur était un obstacle majeur. Tout comme l'était Rémus qui se battait avec hargne.

Celle qui était la plus assaillie était Hermione. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait redonné l'espoir. Elle qui secouait les autres quand le besoin se faisait ressentir.

Fougueuse, la lionne ne baissait jamais les bras et repoussait sans cesse leurs limites à tous. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Elle voulait montrer à l'assassin de son meilleur ami qu'ils étaient là. Vivants, et plus en colère que jamais. Elle voulait montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, qu'ils ne reculeraient pas... Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une Sang-Impure. Une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle mettait hors de lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la méprisait plus qu'il n'avait jamais méprisé personne. Hermione Granger était l'ennemi numéro un. Celle a tué à tout prix. La récompense pour sa tête valait tout l'or du monde… Elle était dangereuse. Et elle faisait pencher la balance…

\- Bombarda Maxima ! S'exclama l'ancienne Gryffondor, pulvérisant une maison non loin, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu. La demeure explosa soudainement, et des monceaux de pierre, de bois, de ciment et de terre, volèrent en tout sens tandis que les Mangemorts, trop occupés pour sauver leur propre peau, se désintéressaient de leurs ennemis l'espace de quelques secondes.

Ce fut le bon moment pour les membres de l'Ordre qui sous cette parfaite occasion, en profitèrent pour transplaner par petit groupe. Rapidement, des plop retentirent, et rageurs, les partisans du Lord lancèrent désespérément des sorts sur les retardataires.

Hermione, avec Dean, allait disparaître à son tour quand soudain l'on entendit un fameux « Sectumsempra », qui atteignit le jeune homme de plein fouet. Dans un hurlement, ce dernier s'écroula violemment au sol, sous le cri désespéré de la brune qui le suivait dans sa chute.

\- Dean ! Dean relève toi !

Elle ne pouvait plus transplaner, cela le tuerait… Bredouillant à la va vite des sorts qui étaient censés refermer les plaies, elle criait de temps à autre des Protego, tandis que les Mangemorts voyaient avec ravissement qu'Hermione Granger était à leur portée.

\- Hermione ! Gémit le métis. Hermione va-t-en !

\- Non ! Non je ne te laisserais pas là ! Tu sais ce qu'ils réservent aux prisonniers ! Tu fais partis de l'Ordre et…

\- Hermione, je t'en prie ! Pour Harry ! Fais-le ! Pars !

\- Dean… Supplia la brune, le visage strié de larmes de frustration.

Tremblante elle se leva en tirant désespérément sur le bras du jeune homme pour qu'il se relève, en vain. Il était souffrant et se vidait rapidement de son sang…

\- DEAN ! Hurla-t-elle désespérément.

Tant de culpabilité… Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, c'était au dessus de ses forces… Alors elle se résigna, se releva, et serra fortement sa baguette entre ses mains tremblantes. Dignement, elle fit face aux hommes vêtus de noir, qui ricanaient bêtement, moqueurs. Ils l'encerclaient désormais.

\- Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne veut pas laisser le petit mourir en paix ? Sais-tu qu'on lui rend un fier service en l'achevant de nos baguettes ? Soufflait suavement l'un.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de souiller un Sang-Pur, petite impertinente ! Piaillait une autre.

\- Tuons-là maintenant !

\- Non, torturons-la avant ! Elle le mérite !

\- Silence Carrow ! Qu'on en finisse vite !

\- Mais le Seigneur…

\- Le Maître la veut morte. Qu'elle meurt de sa baguette ou de la mienne…

\- Lucius, enfin ! On ne peut pas prendre une pareille initia…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Bellatrix, fixant de ses petits yeux noirs la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Retirez vos masques ! Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher de cette monstruosité, susurra-t-elle en retirant le sien, le laissant nonchalamment tombé au sol.

\- Bella…

\- Silence, toi ! Dépêchez-vous. Je veux qu'elle voie tous nos visages réjouis, avant de mourir, et je veux voir aussi la peur qui transparaîtra dans ses yeux…

Lentement et un à un, les masques tombèrent au sol. Avec effroi, Hermione vit les visages différents apparaître sous ses yeux figés. Ils étaient monstrueusement laids, souillés par la cruauté qu'ils arboraient fièrement. Des monstres, des bêtes sanguinaires assoiffées de sang. Ils étaient tous… Inhumains. Chacun leur tour elle les sonda, et elle découvrit avec dégoût des anciens camarades avec qui elle avait partagé sept longues années de sa courte vie…

Elle atteint ses avait vingt et un ans il avait de cela quelques mois. Elle avait quitté Poudlard comme chaque élève, à ses dix-huit ans, après avoir passé ses derniers examens… Elle avait été triste de quitter son école. Elle y avait bâti une grande partie de sa vie, et s'était surtout construite et trouvée elle-même, là-bas… Mais c'était ainsi. Depuis, elle n'avait pas revu ses charmants ennemis de toujours, les Serpentards. Ils y étaient presque tous… Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, les sœurs Greengrass, Bullstrode, Nott, Parkinson et… Malefoy. Bien évidemment... Son regard accrocha le sien. Toujours le même. Fait de glace, froid, sans émotion, impénétrable… Elle avait toujours… Admiré cette faculté chez lui, à tout intérioriser sans jamais rien laisser paraître. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il ressentait. N'avait jamais deviné la moindre de ses pensées… Drago Malefoy était un mystère à lui seul.

La bouche pincée dans une grimace de dégoût, Hermione les regarda tous sans exception, et cracha au sol, à leurs pieds.

\- Monstres. Jamais je ne tremblerais devant vous, et jamais je vous ne vous accorderais ce plaisir. Je ne vous crains pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, et je n'ai encore moins peur de Voldemort.

\- Hermione… Souffla Dean, suppliant. Sans qu'elle le sache, il venait de rendre son dernier souffle…

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée, et des murmures révoltés s'élevèrent. Bellatrix rugit d'indignation et dégaina sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur la rouge-et-or.

\- Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment oses-tu prononcé son nom ?! Ta pourriture, jamais ne l'atteindra ! A genoux, et excuse-toi, abomination !

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai, et oui, je le crie haut, et fort ! JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE LORD VOLDEMORT !

Démente, Bellatrix Lestrange, le regard fou, se mit à hurler comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant :

\- STUPIDE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! TU MERITERAIS D'ETRE IMMORTELLE ET DE VIVRE AVEC POUR SEULE RECOMPENSE, DE CONSTANTS DOLORIS ! Mais crève ! Crève sale erreur de la nature ! Avada Kedavr…

\- Non !

Un éclair vert surgit d'une baguette, et un corps tomba. Hermione, le menton levé et les yeux clos, attendit que la douleur ne vienne avec la mort, mais elle ne sentit rien. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la prairie. Aucun son ne sortait des bouches scellées par l'ébahissement, et surprise, le cœur battant, la jeune femme ouvrit une à une ses paupières. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Avec un hoquet de stupéfaction, elle découvrit le corps de Bellatrix devant elle, allongé au sol, les yeux ouverts mais sans vie, tandis que Drago Malefoy, la baguette en l'air, ne comprenait pas son geste. Son regard écarquillé alternait entre sa tante et son ennemie de toujours, et après que la surprise ne soit passée, il se rua sur Hermione, attrapant son bras et transplanant tant qu'il en était encore temps. Sous les yeux ébahis des Mangemorts, les deux jeunes gens disparurent…

.

Les pieds d'Hermione réintégrèrent brutalement le sol, et abasourdie, elle leva la tête pour regarder la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle fixa Drago Malefoy avec incompréhension, longuement, sous toutes les coutures, tandis que le blond, tête baissée, semblait ne rien comprendre de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Que… Commença-t-elle, bien vite coupée dans sa lancée.

\- Tais-toi Granger. Par pitié, tais-toi. Siffla Drago, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, le visage crispé par l'anxiété.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de lui prendre ? Il venait de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de sa mère adorée, sa tante, l'une des favorites de son Maître ! Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Il était un homme mort. Sa vie était finie, à partir du moment où le sort de la mort avait franchi ses lèvres pour achever l'un des siens.

Tout s'était passé si vite… Au cours de la journée, Drago n'avait rien fait de particulier, jusqu'à ce que son père vienne le chercher dans sa chambre tard le soir, lui disant sans plus d'explication qu'ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Surpris et n'ayant pas même le temps de protester, il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'un combat entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et n'ayant d'autre choix que de se défendre, il était entré dans la bataille.

Mais voilà. Drago n'était pas un véritable Mangemort. Du moins, il en était un, il portait la Marque pour le prouver... Mais jamais il n'avait attaqué un membre de l'Ordre au cours des batailles auxquelles il avait participé. Drago n'était pas du côté de Lord Voldemort. Il n'était pas de son côté, et il n'était pas du côté de l'Ordre de Phénix non plus. Il était neutre. Il ne voulait pas de cette guerre. Bien entendu, il était obligé d'y participer avec son rang, et son nom… Il était un Malefoy, et son père était un fidèle et soumis partisan de son « Maître », comme il aimait si bien le dire… Mais il ne voulait pas de tous ces morts. Plus que personne il en avait assez. Depuis quelques années déjà, son éducation lui passait par-dessus la tête. Cette histoire de sang, il n'y croyait plus. Il n'y croyait plus grâce à _elle_… Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Hermione Granger. Etonnant, non ? Qui l'eut crût ? Qui aurait bien pu croire un jour que Drago Malefoy, était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque, la meilleure amie du Survivant et l'ennemi détestée de son camp ?

Souvent il se prenait à penser qu'il était un homme maudit. Elle et lui, c'était perdu d'avance. Il le savait, car elle le haïssait. C'était compréhensible, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre à Poudlard… Mais elle n'avait jamais su. Elle n'avait jamais compris qu'il avait toujours fait tout cela pour être plus proche d'elle…

Quand il l'insultait, c'était simplement pour la voir poser ses magnifiques yeux sur lui. Quand il lui jetait des pics, c'était simplement pour voir son beau visage rougir de colère. Quand il la bousculait dans les couloirs, c'était simplement pour pouvoir la toucher. Et quand il la plaquait durement contre un mur en la transperçant du regard et en la méprisant par ses mots, c'était simplement pour pouvoir humer son délicieux parfum… Oui. Drago Malefoy était amoureux, et pas qu'un peu. Il était fou de cette femme.

Cette femme dans le camp ennemi, qui le méprisait et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois longues années… Ces mêmes années qui avaient été une torture. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué et il avait cru dépérir sans elle. A la fin de leur scolarité, il avait bien cru craquer... Il avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle, l'attraper dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser avec tout le désespoir du monde, mordre ses lèvres à l'en lui faire mal, et lui hurler avec force tout son amour. Il avait du lutter avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini qui avait su dès le début. Ce dernier n'avait jamais compris, mais il ne s'était jamais opposé et avait toujours respecté les sentiments de Drago envers la Gryffondor…

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du blond quand ce fameux soir, il la vit _elle_, se battre férocement contre une dizaine de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang et de vengeance. Ces larbins, si idiots… Il les détestait, les méprisait de tout son être, de toute son âme.

Alors discrètement, il avait lancé de temps à autres des sorts contre son propre camp. Quand les membres de l'Ordre s'en prenaient à lui, il ne faisait que se défendre, et quand les partisans du Lord avaient le dos tourné, il les assommait ou les attaquait. Tout cela pour _elle_… Tout serait toujours pour _elle_…

Il avait été rempli d'effroi quand Dean Thomas, s'apprêtant à transplaner avec Hermione, avait été touché. Aussitôt il avait su qu'elle était perdue. Il n'y avait pas plus fidèle et combattant qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien… Elle était loin d'être lâche.

Fièrement, après s'être résignée, elle leur avait fait face, à tous, et quelque part, il avait été si admiratif… Elle les avait parcourus de son regard -dénué de peur-, et leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés. Il avait cru mourir d'émotion. Son cœur avait explosé de joie, car elle l'avait vu lui, et s'était même attardé. Puis tout était allé très vite, bien trop vite… Elle les avait provoqués. Elle avait provoqué Bellatrix Lestrange, en personne. Une grave erreur… Il n'avait eu d'autres choix qu'agir.

Une vie sans Hermione ? C'était tout bonnement impossible et impensable. Il avait écouté son instinct. En voyant sa tante hurler le sortilège impardonnable, en voyant celle qu'il aimait accepter la mort et fermer les yeux, en entendant ce cri affreux et terrifiant, il avait fait ce qu'il aurait toujours dû faire… La protéger. De lui-même, et parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait –ou pas-, il avait pris les devants sur son monstre de marraine, et l'avait abattu sans le moindre remord.

A l'instant, c'était cela qui l'effrayait... Certes il était un Mangemort, et tuer était dans sa nature. C'était même une fierté ! Mais voilà, il n'avait pas tué n'importe qui. Il avait tué un membre de sa famille et une Mangemort respectée et crainte de tout le monde. Lui, un adolescent devenu homme depuis peu, un Malefoy, l'avait achevé. Et il ne regrettait pas. Etait-ce grave ? Il estima que non.

Car il préférait que cela soit Bellatrix plutôt que sa douce Hermione…

Lentement il se tourna vers elle, et poussa un long et profond soupir. La jeune fille l'observait avec crainte, mêlé à de la curiosité, et du… Respect ? Dieu qu'elle était belle… Il avait eu tort de croire qu'il connaissait les limites de sa beauté. Car ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même surpassait tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer au cours de ses trois dernières années.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé... Si ce n'était qu'elle était devenue une femme. Une vraie femme. Ses courbes étaient présentes, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait maigri… Avec ces derniers événements, cela n'était pas étonnant. Quand il avait appris que son propre père avait tué Harry Potter… Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Potter était l'Elu, le Survivant. Le seul et unique espoir de tout un monde. Comment avait-il pu être tué si bêtement ? Si lâchement ? Drago ce jour-là, avait eu honte… Tellement honte de son nom… Seul, il avait fait son deuil, et sans que personne ne le sache, il était allé à l'enterrement avec Blaise, lui aussi abattu par la mort du Gryffondor…

Le jeune Malefoy avait alors pensé à Hermione. Il savait à quel point elle était proche de son meilleur ami… Et il avait eu mal avec elle. Evidemment il avait toujours détesté le balafré. Il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, et lui avait sans cesse voué une haine sans nom… Mais il avait mis tout son espoir en ce jeune homme, sans s'en rendre compte, et il se mettait à la place de sa dulcinée. Si son meilleur ami était tué… Il ne s'en remettrait pas. L'amitié était la seule chose qu'il possédait…

Hermione était forte. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais quand l'un de nos proches mourrait… La nature humaine faisait que l'on était vulnérable.

Un petit raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité, et il cligna rapidement des yeux, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. La brune le regardait toujours. Elle avait les cheveux encore ébouriffés par le combat et les joues rougies par le froid. Elle était légèrement débraillée, une moue d'incompréhension aux lèvres, et le regard fixé sur lui. Un instant passa, où la Gryffondor et le Serpentard se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis la lionne n'y tint plus et explosa :

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Malefoy, hein ? Pourquoi tu… Enfin c'est incompréhensible ! On est censé se détester ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire bon sang ? Et Dean ? Tu y penses à Dean ? Il est seul là-bas, sans doute déjà en train de se faire torturer, et moi je suis là, tranquillement en train de blablater avec toi sur un sujet dont je ne comprends même pas l'utilité ! T'es totalement inconscient Malefoy, tu le sais ça ? C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? C'est encore une de tes stupides blagues à la con ? Parce que je te préviens ! Ces derniers jours, je ne suis plus d'humeur à perdre mon temps avec un fils à papa comme toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de supporter tes insul…

\- Ca suffit ! Cria le blond, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

Les poings crispés, la mâchoire serrée et la respiration hachée, il regardait celle qu'il aimait avec rage et déception. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle à lui parler ainsi, elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Savait-elle au moins dans quelle situation il se retrouvait lui, pour l'avoir sauvé ? Il l'avait sauvé par Merlin ! Drago Malefoy avait sauvé Hermione Granger devant des dizaines de témoins, et avait tué pour elle. Il avait tout sacrifié, uniquement pour _elle_ ! Et ce en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, la voix tremblante de rage et de tristesse. Pour peu, elle se serait brisée… Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton après ce que j'ai fais ? Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Tu es aveugle Granger ! Aveugle ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'ai sauvé la peau, idiote ! Je t'ai épargné une humiliation certaine, et des heures de souffrance ! Je t'ai épargné la mort ! Et au passage, quand j'ai sauvé ton joli cul d'Impure, Dean Thomas était déjà mort ! Il a rendu son dernier souffle pendant que toi, tu signais ton arrêt de mort avec ma tante ! Tante que j'ai tué au passage, pour la meilleure amie de Potter ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je viens de me condamner ! Je suis un homme mort Granger, tu le comprends ça ? Ils sont déjà à ma recherche ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être dans la misère dans cette guerre ! Tu es pathétique, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris, le cœur en morceau.

Haletant de haine, le souffle court, le visage déformé par la colère, le corps tendu à l'extrême, et la poitrine douloureuse, il faisait face à Hermione. Il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier. De lui dire à quel point elle était stupide, et incompétente sur les relations humaines. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas comprendre ses sentiments à son égard ? C'était une telle évidence ! Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ! Elle feignait l'indifférence ! Et cela l'agaçait tant !

Hermione, rouge de colère, bondit soudain en avant, et se mit à marteler le torse du serpent de coups de poing. Elle le frappa encore et encore, en l'insultant de tous les noms et en parlant sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter :

\- Idiot ! Je te déteste ! Serpent ! Comment veux-tu que je te remercie ? Tu oses me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et exiger des excuses après ? Je te hais Malefoy ! Je te hais ! Garde ton venin pour toi ! T'es qu'un vulgaire égoïste, imbus de ta personne, qui ne voit que par toi-même et ton petit bonheur ! Tu te préserve toi et tu te fous des autres ! Je le sais ! T'es un Malefoy ! Tu veux que je te dise merci ? Hein ? Après l'Enfer que tu m'as fait vivre pendant sept longues années ? Mais tu rêves, tu m'entends ?! Tu rêves ! J'ai versé tant de larmes pour toi et par ta faute ! Tu m'as pourri la vie, tu m'as faite douter sur ma personne ! J'ai même cru que tu avais raison à force ! Par ta faute j'ai cru être une erreur de la nature, un monstre ! Tu sais ce que ça fais ce genre de chose Malefoy, hein ? Non tu ne le sais pas ! J'étais parfois au bord du suicide espèce de salaud ! Et tu veux que je te remercie alors que tu m'as volé la délivrance qu'est la mort ? Mais je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Je l'aurais accueillie à bras ouverts si tu n'avais pas été là ! Espèce de monstre ! Tu m'as détruite ! Et ton Maître m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus cher ! Il m'a volé ma force ! Harry est mort ! T'es un bel enfoiré ! Un putain de bel enfoiré de te pointer là, la bouche en cœur et d'exiger des excuses ! Je te déteste, t'es qu'un…

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par des lèvres qui écrasèrent les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Drago Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser. Il avait les yeux clos, ses mains délicatement posées sur son visage, alors qu'elles se faisaient douces et possessives à la fois. Sa bouche sur la sienne était tendre mais dominatrice. Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles celui-là… La jeune fille, sous le choc, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Elle ne répondit pas au baisé, et ne le repoussa pas. Elle comprenait à peine ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait presque mal à ses cordes vocales tellement elle avait hurlé. Quelqu'un l'avait-il entendu ? Où était-elle au fait ?

Pendant qu'elle restait passive et impassible, Drago lui, était en extase. Ce contact qu'il avait avec la rouge et or était jouissif. Il en avait rêvé si longtemps de ses lèvres… Objet de tant de ses fantasmes… Il en avait passé des nuits sous la douche, à soulager des désirs interdits et inachevés… La bouche de la jeune femme bien qu'inactive contre la sienne, était douce et ô combien désirable… Il ne se lassait pas de l'explorer dans les moindres recoins. Il l'embrassait avec passion, la découvrait, la redécouvrait, et savourait.

Il avait été blessé par les paroles d'Hermione. Elles lui avaient fait mal... Alors comme ça il avait été le responsable de sa destruction mentale et presque physique ? Si Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, c'était par sa faute ? Elle avait déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, par sa faute à lui ? Il avait eu envie de vomir en apprenant cela. Quelle douce ironie… Lui, son assassin et son bourreau, alors qu'il ne faisait que l'aimer… Il se haïssait pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Il se détestait pour ne pas lui avoir simplement avouer son amour. Il avait été lâche jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Elle le voyait d'une telle manière… C'était monstrueux, et effrayant. Par Salazar, il n'était pas ainsi ! Il était différent de l'image qu'il laissait transparaître. Si seulement elle savait… Si seulement elle le connaissait… Avec anéantissement, Drago s'était laissé frapper et malmener par Hermione, tandis qu'il la regardait faire, écoutant, analysant, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Les yeux clos, il avait accusé chaque coup et chaque mot. Et c'était si dur, si douloureux… Il avait détruite celle qu'il aimait par égoïsme et par lâcheté…

Effrayé par ses propres sentiments, il avait laissé prendre dessus le pas qui séparait l'amour de la haine, et la haine était ressortie, aussi puissante que ce que ressentait Drago pour la jolie brune. Tout ce surplus d'émotion amoureux était sorti sous sa mauvaise forme, et avait blessé la meilleure amie sur Survivant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle ne s'éteigne définitivement.

Il avait été le vent qui venait taquiner la flamme, jusqu'à ce que la flamme ne vacille pour finalement disparaître…

Cette simple comparaison avec le feu qu'était la lionne, avait faite craquer le jeune homme. Drago, bouleversé par ce que lui disait, ou plutôt, lui hurlait Hermione, avait voulu la faire taire. Il avait laisser céder ses dernières résistances, en s'emparant des lèvres de la Gryffondor, aspirant son souffle et respirant le même air qu'elle. C'était exquis… Divin… Délicieux. Sublime, suprême, et indescriptible. Rien de meilleur… Il pouvait mourir heureux.

Hermione était prostrée. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner une seule de ses pensées. La réduire, au silence ? Cela relevait du miracle ! Drago Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser elle, Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe méprisée et plus grande menace des Mangemorts !

Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de le repousser… Mais elle était incapable de mouvement tout comme elle était incapable de paroles.

A travers ses yeux écarquillés, la brune voyait son ennemi de toujours qui avait ses paupières closes, ses sourcils froncés d'émotion. Elle n'y croyait pas… Il appréciait ce baisé ? Pas elle.

Avec la seule force du désespoir, Hermione ramena toute sa volonté dans ses bras et repoussa violemment l'ancien Serpentard, encore tremblante de cet étrange échange. Elle était sous le choc…

\- Non mais t'es malade ? Réussit-elle à crier, furibonde.

Ce serpent était diablement beau. Cela ajoutait à sa colère, à son incompréhension, et à son trouble. Elle avait les joues rouges de gêne. Jamais elle n'avait véritablement fait attention à son physique. Quand elle l'avait vu, il l'avait toujours insulté ou bien fusiller du regard. A présent, il était bien différent.

Ses cheveux blonds si clairs, retombaient nonchalamment sur son front. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intensité, assombris par le désir. Ses lèvres rouges, après ce violent baisé, étaient entrouvertes et en quête de souffle. Et ses mains ballantes le long de son corps, étaient encore tremblantes. A quoi jouait-il bon sang ?

Pour peu, elle aurait pleuré… Elle se sentait humiliée. Le jeune Malefoy était parvenu à lui voler le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et pour sa plus grande honte, elle avait aimé cela. Que Merlin la pardonne, elle avait apprécié ce goût de l'interdit. Briser les règles. Embrasser l'ennemi… Cela faisait du bien. L'espace de quelques secondes, son esprit s'était vidé pour ne laisser place qu'à des questions de fille de son âge, sur un homme. Et elle s'en voulait.

Les yeux remplis de larme, Hermione serra ses bras contre son ventre, et se les frotta maladroitement de ses mains glacées. Il faisait froid là où ils se trouvaient… Il neigeait.

\- Comment oses-tu… ? Souffla-t-elle, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de Drago. T'es totalement malade de prendre ton pied à humilier les gens. T'es… T'es un dingue ! T'es complètement fou ! Aussi fou que son maso de père !

\- Hermione… Tenta le blond, alors que la concernée continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Et puis t'es totalement con ! Un vrai mouton, à toujours suivre les idées de ta famille, de ton monstre de Maître et de… Attends. S'interrompit-elle. Tu… Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

La colère de la jeune femme s'accentua davantage. Vraiment celui-là… Il était doué. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Et elle le détestait pour cela. Son visage était si impassible, même dans ce cas extrême, après ce qu'il venait de faire…

\- Tu es qui pour m'appeler Hermione ? C'est plus Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant ? Pff… Ce que tu peux me mettre hors de moi… Tu mériterais carrément une médaille, espèce de fouine… T'es qu'un monstre. Un vulgaire monstre qui…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Et elle se tût, le souffle coupé, manquant de peu de s'étrangler. Malefoy, amoureux d'elle ? Elle eut un rire nerveux pour seule réaction. Comment aurait-elle du prendre la nouvelle ? Peut-être aurait-elle du lui sauter au cou, fondre en larmes, ou s'enfuir en courant ? Elle le regarda longtemps, et voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas et ne changeait pas d'expression, elle cessa de ricaner bêtement. Avec incertitude, elle le sonda de ses yeux sans rien dire, s'attendant à ce que dans la seconde, il hurle de rire en lui disant que c'était une blague, et rien de plus. Mais rien de se passa… Il gardait le silence, buté, en la fixant en retour. Ses prunelles froides et agitées, accrochaient les siennes. C'était si fort et intense, qu'Hermione, mal à l'aise, détourna la tête ailleurs, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Si c'est une blague Malefoy, sache qu'elle n'est pas drôle du tout…. Murmura-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de se rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, _Hermione_…

La brune eut un frisson. Et pas de froid… C'était si étrange de l'entendre qui prononçait son prénom… De ses lèvres, il semblait plus doux, et plus beau. Un instant, elle voulut le croire. Car en y regardant bien, il semblait sincère… Son visage paraissait plus détendu, plus calme et plus serein. Plus mature. Loin d'être crispé en cet air constamment hautain et narquois, où perçait parfois le dégoût.

C'était si dur d'y croire… Qu'était-ce que les preuves ? Où étaient-elles ?

Hermione avait peur. On ne peut faire confiance aux Serpentards, c'est bien connu… Après tout, Drago Malefoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était… Un Malefoy. Ce simple nom voulait tout dire.

Replaçant maladroitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la rouge et or poussa un petit soupir agacé.

\- Toi, un Mangemort, est amoureux de moi, un membre pilier de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Drago eut un sourire triste, et secoua doucement la tête. Dans un haussement d'épaules, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et balaya le léger manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol, de son pied.

\- Quand je suis tombée amoureux de toi, tu ne faisais pas encore partie de l'Ordre, fut sa seule réponse. Courte, mais efficace…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait quitté l'école, et environ cinq années qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela faisait donc si longtemps ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… Comment ? Je veux dire… Toutes ces insultes… Ces menaces… Toutes ces humiliations, ces longues années où tu… A Poudlard…

\- Je te demande pardon. Hermione, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer ni par où commencer mais… J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre que je ne te détestais pas toi.

\- Alors… Qui ?

\- Pas qui, mais quoi. Je détestais le fait de t'aimer Hermione. Le fait d'être… Amoureux de toi. Grimaça-t-il. Se confier n'était pas chose facile… Surtout sur ses sentiments.

Profondément mal à l'aise et encore sous le choc, la brune ne sut que répondre. Il la prenait vraiment au dépourvu en lui annonçant cela. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours haï, de tout son être, l'aimait depuis des années. C'était franchement déstabilisant, et improbable aussi.

\- Malefoy, je…

\- Appelle-moi Drago.

\- Que… Quoi ? Oh… Oui… Alors, Drago… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ni quoi croire. Tu comprends, tu m'as toujours rabaissé plus bas que terre, j'ai passé des nuits à pleurer, à te haïr pour tout ce que tu nous avais toujours fais vivre, à Harry, à Ron, à moi… J'ai toujours cru que tu me méprisais.

\- C'était le cas. Mais je t'ai dis la raison. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire et… Quand l'école s'est finie… J'ai longtemps hésité à tout t'avouer… Mais j'étais du côté de Voldemort. Et je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque. Ces trois années ont été un Enfer pour moi, Hermione. Ne pas voir ton visage était une torture et…

\- Stop ! Par pitié, Malef… Enfin je veux dire Drago. Arrête. Ne dis plus rien. Je… Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Tais-toi. Juste… Je ne peux pas y croire. Et je ne veux pas y croire. Nous deux, ce n'est pas possible, et en plus de cela nous…

\- Hermione, je t'en supplie, écoute moi ! Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

Mais la jeune fille reculait déjà et sortait sa baguette, la pointant d'une main tremblante sur le blond qui s'avançait rapidement vers elle. D'un coup il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle le menaçait, et son regard se durcit. Il était blessé. Et si triste, si déçu… A quoi s'attendait-il ? De toute évidence, Blaise l'avait toujours prévenu. Elle et lui, c'était impossible. Une relation vouée à l'échec, avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé…

\- J'ai dis stop. Je suis désolée Malefoy. Mais toi et moi c'est… Abject, vil et… Totalement inconcevable, irréalisable.

Figé, Drago encaissa chaque mot en silence, dents serrés, alors que son cœur partait en morceaux. Avait-elle conscience du mal qu'elle lui faisait ? Avait-elle conscience de l'impact que cela avait sur lui, ce refus catégorique ? Abject ? Vraiment… ?

Mais il le méritait, non ?...

Sa douleur était trop grande… Son coeur se vidait, se serrait douloureusement, se contractait avec sournoiserie, le faisait souffrir, et il avait envie de l'arracher de sa poitrine pour qu'il cesse ce manège… Qu'il cesse de battre, tout simplement.

Son père avait toujours dit que ressentir, c'était être faible. L'amour était une abomination montée de toute pièce, pour tromper l'Homme et le faire chuter, telles étaient ses paroles. Peut-être avait-il raison…

Le regard de Drago se refroidit, et il serra un peu plus les dents encore, si cela était possible.

\- Abject, hein ? C'est ainsi que tu vois mes sentiments à ton égard ?

\- Oui. Oublie-moi Malefoy. Ce sera mieux, pour toi, comme pour moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour…

\- Garde tes excuses pour toi. Sang-de-Bourbe. Ah ! La fameuse Hermione Granger, pure et bonne, qui fait le bien partout ! Elle est tellement bonne qu'elle repousse les avances d'un Mangemort lui ayant sauvé la vie ! Elle se fout qu'il se soit condamné, cela n'a aucune importance puisqu'il est un putain de Mangemort ! T'es une belle salope Granger ! Tu caches bien ton jeu …! T'en fais pas je ne dirais rien ! De toute façon, à qui pourrais-je bien parler ? A l'heure qu'il est, mes propres parents ont déjà dû rayer mon prénom de l'héritage ! Ma propre mère a sans doute déjà dû me renier, et qui sait ce que mon « Maître » doit être en train de lui faire subir pour ma trahison ! Toi t'auras beau trouvé ces excuses comme quoi je t'ai toujours insulté et charrié dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jamais tu n'as eu l'éducation que MOI j'ai eu ! Tu n'as pas été élevé au Doloris, tu n'as pas été frappé pour avoir ri quand il ne le fallait pas ! Tu n'as pas été torturé pour avoir pris la défense de ta propre mère qui se faisait sauter par d'autres Mangemorts ! Tu n'as passé des semaines sans manger, ni boire ! Tu n'as pas non plus été enfermé dans des cachots froids et humides avec parfois des prisonniers devenus fous, pour t'être écorché le genou devant des prétendus amis à ton père ! Toi tu n'as jamais été humilié par tes propres parents ! On ne t'a jamais appris à détester une chose que tu ne connaissais et ne comprenais même pas ! On ne t'a pas poussé à être ce que tu ne voulais pas être ! On ne t'a jamais menacé de suivre un chemin que tu ne voulais pas prendre ! Sache Granger que l'on m'a appris à te détester, et ce, contre mon gré !... Mais je me suis rebellé ! Je suis tombé bêtement amoureux de toi ! Parce que je trouvais que tu en valais la peine, et tu étais la preuve vivante qu'une Sang-Impure valait largement une Sang-Pure ! J'ai cru en toi pour une raison qui m'a toujours dépassé. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ton intelligence, pour ta fidélité, pour ton courage, pour ta pureté et ton caractère… Mais jamais je n'aurais pu me douter que tu étais si rancunière, et encore moins au point que ton jugement pouvait être faussé par des préjugés et des actions passées…

Drago essoufflé, furieux, son organe de vie émietté, et tremblant de la tête aux pieds, regarda une Hermione larmoyante encore quelques secondes, avant de prononcer ces derniers mots.

\- T'en fais pas Granger. Plus jamais t'auras affaire à moi… Moi et mes sentiments « abjects », on disparaît.

Et il disparut en effet, transplanant dans un endroit que seul lui connaissait, pour sa propre sécurité…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, lui comme Hermione, c'est que le destin leur avait réservé une suite toute autre…

.

Les jours passèrent alors plus lentement, après ce chamboulement, chacun vivant son deuil à sa manière. L'Ordre pleurait Dean, et n'avait pas pu récupérer le corps... Voldemort quant à lui, avec ses hommes, restait silencieux. Il avait beau être un monstre, il avait le sens de la stratégie, et sans sa chère Bellatrix, il était grandement handicapé…

Les Malefoy étaient enfermés chez eux, leur manoir protégé par toutes sortes de sortilèges de protection. Severus, proche de Narcissa bien plus qu'il ne l'était de Lucius, y avait personnellement veillé… Ce dernier avait du voir sa femme se faire violer par des Mangemorts qu'il avait fréquenté chaque jour durant des années, et en plus de cette humiliation cuisante, elle avait eu le droit aux Doloris. Lui, avait aussi eut sa punition qui fut les coups de fouet en public, ainsi que les Doloris également. Son épouse, les yeux larmoyants, s'était évanouie…

Cette fameuse nuit, Lucius Malefoy, homme de grande prestance, à l'allure tout comme l'esprit irréprochable, n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris l'exact déroulement des événements, ni la mort de sa belle-sœur. Comme pour tous, tout était allé trop vite…

L'assassin était son fils. Encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à y croire. Il ne croyait pas Drago capable d'un tel acte de trahison. Il les avait tous condamné sans état d'âme. Et à cause de lui, leur nom était de nouveau sali et traîné dans la boue…

A cause de son incapable d'enfant, les Malefoy étaient perdus, après tout ce qu'ils avaient pourtant fait pour se racheter auprès de leur Maître… Tout cela pour une jeune femme, une Sang-de-Bourbe, du nom d'Hermione Granger. Ah, celle là il étranglerait bien son joli petit coup d'Impure…

Elle avait compromis son fils. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres alternative. Drago allait revenir. C'était une évidence…

.

Hermione de son côté, vivait dans une sorte de constant brouillard. Son esprit était totalement comateux. Le soir où Drago était parti, elle avait longuement pleuré, elle qui ne craquait jamais… Les paroles du blond l'avaient ramené à l'horreur de la guerre et la vérité, de nouveau, s'était imposée à elle. Car il était vrai, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle et de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais pu pensée qu'un enfant au Sang-Pur, vivait pareilles horreurs. En y repensant bien, elle était profondément révulsée.

Au fond d'elle, la brune avait toujours cru que Drago avait été un gamin pourri gâté, un fils à papa que sa mère couvait sans doute, et qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire le moindre caprice… Apparemment, elle avait eu tort. Le jeune homme le lui avait prouvé, et violemment…

Cette nuit, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle connaissait le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard, éduqué pour haïr des personnes comme elle, et suivre les pas de son père. Pas le petit garçon effrayé d'antan, qui fût autrefois un enfant comme un autre…

Et elle s'était rendu compte avec désolation, qu'elle avait lâchement jugée un homme fou amoureux d'elle, lui ayant sauvé la vie, sans chercher à comprendre la pure et sincère vérité.

Hermione Granger avait été aveuglée par la guerre, qui avait fini par prendre possession de son esprit…

Après cette curieuse soirée, après être rentrée et après s'être couchée, la lionne s'en était terriblement voulu. Elle s'était surprise à repenser à ce baisé. Un baisé qui avait été passionné, et diablement désespéré… Un baisé que l'on ne goûte que rarement, voir jamais et qui laisse des marques. Seules les horreurs de la guerre pouvaient apporter ce genre de subtilités dans une relation…

Avec consternation, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir effleurer à nouveau les lèvres du blond, des siennes. Elle repensait à son visage, ses yeux clos quand l'impossible était arrivé, et elle se rendait compte qu'il avait été sincère dans toutes ses révélations.

A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait souhaité plus le connaître, et lui parler de manière civilisée, pas comme les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient l'habitude de faire… L'occasion se présenta trois semaines plus tard.

Alors que pour la première fois, Hermione ne participait pas à une mission pour se replonger dans des bouquins, les membres de l'Ordre revinrent avec une surprise.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était installée en plein milieu de son lit et des parchemins l'engloutissaient presque, tandis que retentissaient des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, avec des voix étouffées. Elle sentait une agitation inhabituelle dans la grande demeure, et pour cela, elle se leva et sortit, alors que sa curiosité maladive s'accentuait au fil des secondes. Sur sa route, la rouge et or parvint à intercepter Neville, qui avait une expression sombre sur le visage. La guerre changeait les Hommes…

\- Tiens, Neville ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi tout ce raffut que j'entends en bas ?

\- Hermione ! Ce n'est rien ! Vraiment rien... On vient seulement de rentrer de mission, on est un peu fatigué et…

Un gémissement étouffé interrompit le jeune homme qui rougit soudain, honteux et prit sur le fait. Il ne savait pas mentir, et pourtant on lui avait fait promettre de garder le silence s'il croisait quelqu'un susceptible de l'interroger. Hermione, les yeux plissés, sortit lentement sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean, et fit un pas menaçant en direction de son ami.

\- Neville, ne me mens pas… Ne me force pas à user de ma baguette… J'ai le droit de savoir, et tu sais très bien ce dont je suis capable. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-il arrivé au cours de l'excursion ?

\- C'est Malefoy ! Céda le brun, brusquement plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux encore innocents étaient fixés sur le bout de bois, qui le faisait loucher.

\- Malefoy ? Balbutia Hermione, perdant elle aussi de sa couleur, soudain toute chose et presque tremblante.

\- Oui, Malefoy. On était comme d'habitude, en train de faire la ronde habituelle, et Rémus a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. On a avancé plus que l'on n'avait l'habitude de le faire, et c'est là qu'on les a vus… Ils le torturaient.

\- Quoi ? Qui torturait qui ?

\- Les Mangemorts ! Les Mangemorts torturaient Malefoy ! Dans une ruelle, près de la forêt. Si Lupin n'avait pas été là, on ne les aurait sans doute pas vus… Il est dans un sale état d'ailleurs, et…

Un cri. Plus un gémissement, mais un cri. Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent. Alors comme ça Drago ne bluffait pas quand il lui disait qu'il était condamné ?

Bon sang mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Et que lui faisaient-ils ? Que faisaient les membres de l'Ordre ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le…

\- Neville, où est-il ?

\- Hermione je ne peux pas te…

\- Où est-il ? Rugit-elle. Je veux le voir !

\- Il est en salle d'interrogatoire. Mais Mione, tu n'as pas le droit de…

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme s'élança sous les protestations de Neville. Elle s'esquiva adroitement de son étreinte vaine, et elle dévala les escaliers menant plus bas. Ah, ce qu'ils étaient tombés bien bas depuis la mort d'Harry ! La torture ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'y croyait pas… Elle ne voulait pas y croire… Elle devait se tromper, car eux, les membres de l'Ordre, du Bien, ne faisaient pas ce que faisaient les Mangemorts. Ils ne faisaient pas de mal, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes…

Mais ce qu'elle vit la transie d'effroi, et confirma ses peurs. Ron, Kingsley, et deux autres hommes, avaient leur baguette pointée en direction du sol, tandis que Drago Malefoy, recroquevillé sur lui-même, subissait quatre fois le sortilège du Doloris.

\- … Dis-nous la vérité sale fouine ! Cracha le jeune Weasley, le regard fou et hors de lui. C'était quoi cette mise en scène avec tes petits copains les Mangemorts ? Encore un de vos plans sado-maso, hein ? Vous prenez votre pied ensemble, à vous infliger des sortilèges pareils ? Vous aimez la douleur ? Bah déguste, sale enfoiré !

\- RON ! Hurla Hermione, se précipitant sur lui pour lui faire lâcher prise. Arrête ! Arrêtez-tous !

Mais personne ne bougea. Ils étaient tous surpris de voir la jeune fille ici. Ils n'avaient pas prévus sa venue… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient depuis quelques temps, et ils savaient tous qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

Arthur Weasley se détacha du fond de la pièce et tira la lionne en arrière, parlant d'une voix douce :

\- Hermione, lâche Ron et sors d'ici… Il ne faut pas que tu assistes à…

\- Non ! Non, je ne sortirais pas d'ici ! Arrêtez de le torturer ! Ce ne sont pas nos manières de faire !

\- Hermione… Gronda Ron, se reculant mais maintenant sa prise sur sa baguette. Ecoute sagement mon père et sors de cette pièce.

\- Non, Ronald. Je ne partirais pas. Non mais vous vous êtes regardés ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous êtes devenus complètement fous ! Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Hein ?...

Drago, au sol, entendait vaguement des cris à travers le sifflement de ses oreilles. Et il gémit doucement, le corps prit de convulsions. Il ne voulait pas hurler sa douleur… Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser si bas. Il était déjà sous terre depuis sa trahison, alors leur faire ce plaisir là, à tous… Non, jamais. Les dents serrées, il encaissait les sortilèges qui convergeaient sur lui, et il essayait de faire fi de sa souffrance physique. Elle n'était rien en comparaison à celle de son cœur, depuis ces trois dernières semaines…

Vaguement, il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis des années. Mais après tout, peut-être rêvait-il… Certains devenaient fous sous les coups des Doloris…

Hermione commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Elle avait beau leur hurler d'arrêter, ils n'agissaient pas. Et en n'agissant pas, ils la décevaient tous… Sans exception. D'un mouvement vif, elle sortit sa baguette et prononça :

\- Finite Incantatem !

Et les Doloris cessèrent. Drago au sol, inspira brusquement en poussant un hoquet étranglé, signe qu'il cherchait vainement son souffle. Et :

\- Expelliarmus !

Toutes les baguettes des hommes volèrent dans les quatre coins la pièce, hors d'atteinte de chacun. La jeune femme, sa voix dangereusement calme, reprit, menaçante :

\- Que tout le monde sorte ou je vous jure que vous aurez droit à un avant goût de ce que peut-être véritablement un Doloris…

Tous dans la pièce, abasourdis, se consultèrent du regard, et après réflexion, se dirigèrent vers la sortie, interrompus dans leur élan par une voix féminine, juste avant de sortir :

\- Vous faites honte à la mémoire d'Harry.

Et la porte leur claqua au nez, se fermant à clé…

Lentement, Hermione se tourna vers le corps affaissé au sol, et les yeux remplis de larmes, elle s'agenouilla auprès de Drago. Elle le fit précautionneusement rouler sur le dos, et découvrit avec désolation que sa chemise était imbibée de sang. Son torse était tailladé à de multiples endroits…

\- Sec… Sectumsempra… Entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond qui la fixait, et ses dernières barrières cédèrent. Elle éclata en sanglots. N'allons pas chercher la cause et le pourquoi du comment.

La Sang-de-Bourbe était simplement fatiguée, et dépassée par les événements. Harry n'était plus là, elle avait perdu le seul pilier de sa vie, et ses quelques proches étaient devenus des sortes d'apprentis Mangemorts, utilisant les mêmes manières qu'eux, seulement en se cachant.

L'humain était conçu pour craquer à un moment donné… L'instant semblait opportun.

Agitée de violents pleurs, Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle gémissait de désespoir et de désolation, et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Au final, elle n'avait jamais laissé son meilleur ami partir, et n'avait jamais pu faire son deuil. Par manque de courage… Devant la tombe, elle n'avait pas versé une larme. Et elle n'avait pleuré devant personne. Pauvre Malefoy qui assistait à ce triste spectacle…

\- J-je suis désolée… T-tellement désolée… Oh non… Ha-harry… Harry ! Pardonne-moi Harry… Pardonne-moi Drago… Pardonnez-moi ! J-je... m'en veux tellement… Vous…

Elle parvenait à peine à parler. Les images de toute cette guerre défilaient dans sa tête. Les morts, les pertes, les enterrements, les corps jamais récupérés, affliger un Avada Kedavra à un ennemi, tuer de ses propres mains, voir cette lueur de vie s'éteindre dans les yeux, tous ces combats… C'était trop. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir tenir jusqu'ici. Car auparavant, c'était elle l'optimiste, qui secouait Harry quand il le fallait, qui lui disait d'avoir foi et de ne pas perdre espoir, de continuer à se battre pour la bonne cause, pour le bien, pour l'amour et l'amitié, pour sauver des vies, pour répandre la paix de nouveau… Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là, qu'elle ne pouvait plus le secouer, elle ne parvenait même plus à se secouer elle-même. Elle ne savait plus comment faire face. Elle était perdue, et ne parvenait pas à remonter la pente. Personne ne l'attendait au dessus du gouffre. Personne ne lui tenait plus la main…

Le Trio d'or était brisé. Et Hermione Granger avec…

Soudain, elle sentit une main agripper faiblement les siennes, dévoilant par intermittence son visage inondé de larmes. Les sanglots déchirants ne cessaient plus. Toute la maisonnée devait sans doute l'entendre… Mais elle ne voulait plus les voir. Elle ne le supporterait pas pour le moment…

\- Hermione… Souffla difficilement Drago. V-viens… Viens ici.

La jeune femme, à travers ses doigts, regarda l'homme étendu à ses côtés, lui tendre les bras, et elle pleura de plus belle.

C'était si…Improbable, comme situation. Elle qui craquait devant la seule personne qu'elle avait haï au point d'en avoir mal. Et cette même personne, était la seule qui lui proposait un réconfort. Il comprenait, qu'elle était simplement humaine, non maîtresse de ses émotions à travers tant d'horreurs…

Et quelque part… C'était si simple. Si beau.

Doucement, la brune à l'âme brisée se glissa dans l'étreinte offerte de son ennemi. Et elle nicha son nez contre son cou chaud et rassurant. Ses yeux clos laissaient toujours s'écouler des flots de larmes… Mais c'était une délivrance. Une simple, et pure délivrance... La douleur qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps s'en allait, laissant place à un vide que Drago venait combler. La quiétude après l'incertitude.

Hermione, dans l'étreinte amoureuse et libératrice du blond, trouva le sommeil. Lui, la regarda longtemps, et alors qu'il la croyait déjà loin dans les bras de Morphée, il se mit à embrasser lentement chaque parcelle de son visage, en murmurant. Il lui murmurait combien il était fier d'elle. Combien il la trouvait belle. Et combien elle lui était devenue indispensable, même loin de lui… Il était heureux.

Car enfin, il pouvait savourer la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il sentait sa chaleur corporelle se mêler à la sienne. Et la lionne s'enroula étroitement autour de son serpent.

Elle l'acceptait. Après tant de temps perdu… Ils étaient réunis.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'un et l'autre avait trouvé un compromis et se comprenaient. Ils apprenaient, essayaient… Et c'était suffisant.

Un Sectumsempra qui n'est pas pris en charge, tue un homme. Il le vide lentement mais sûrement de son sang.

Hermione, oubliant brièvement le sens de ses responsabilités, n'avait pas pensé à la fatalité forcée. Et alors qu'elle croyait seulement rêver, elle entendit un faible « je t'aime » inaudible, murmurer contre ses propres lèvres. Un ultime souffle de vie lui était donné…

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Hermione…

Drago Malefoy s'éteignit en offrant un dernier baisé à celle qu'il avait aimé.

Il mourut l'âme libérée, et le visage serein... D'entre ses cils délicats, s'échappa une seule et unique larme, si belle et si discrète fut-elle… Une promesse.


End file.
